The Sweet Squad
"There's no sugar coating it; today, you will taste the bitterness of defeat!" ~Candis/Kandiss Kane, during The Sweet Squad's final confrontation with the Union. The Sweet Squad is an elite group of FoRFaNT Ambush Fighters who disguise themselves as normal people until attacked. Though their fighters are frequently seen alone, they will ambush especially tough opponents as a group. They are versatile, and more than capable of taking on enemies alone, but together, they're a chore to take care of. Almost all of their candy weapons are made for khandanite, a infinitely regenerative candy-like substance that, in basic form, is harder than steel, can be sharpened incredibly well, and can take on the memory of several different shapes, which are taken if a varying amount of life force flows through it. Members Confirmed * Candis/Kandiss Kane (known simply as Kane), the eldest member, and most likely leader. Fights using a gunblade disguised as a candy cane. Disguises themself as an elderly person stuck crossing the road. * Liliana Poppins, the youngest member. Fights with a lollipop that can grow to very large sizes and change from a flat lollipop to a rounded one. Disguises as a young schoolgirl who's lost. * Rukia Candy: A mysterious fighter who uses claws and teeth made of khandanite. Her strange khandanite body absorbs blood and life force from enemies to become more powerful and make her stronger. Got her strange powers after an accident in a khandanite plant caused her to become encased in khandanite. Cosplays as a vampire. Suggested * Hottie Chocolate, the second youngest member. Fights using guns that fire hot chocolate khandanite that becomes sticky as it cools, eventually solidifying into a nearly indestructible binding that must be treated with a counter agent. Disguises herself as a lady selling hot chocolate on the street. * Gunni Bear: Fights by firing gundrops, shape memory khandanite gumdrops that turn into a variety of ammunition when they cool to suit the situation. Disguises herself as a cheerleader. * Rob Stopher: A sniper who fights by firing perfectly placed khandanite "heart breakers" into the mouths of unsuspecting victims, causing them to die as the round expands in their body. Rarely ever seen, so there's no need for him to disguise. * Lee Corrish: A rejected monk who fights using a stick of khandanite licorice that can expand infinitely and be hardened into a staff. Can also be used to grapple by licking it. Disguises as a wise old man. * Holly Bunnits: A whizkid who stands back and lets her mechanical khandanite chocolate bunny Coco fight. If things get tough, Holly can have Coco transform into a mech, giving control over to Holly. Disguises as the owner of a pet shop. * Ike Reams: A heavy gunner who mows down foes with his Mintygun, rains down artillery with the vehicular Waffle Coneon, or runs down people with his khandanite minivan, the You'll Scream. Looks just like your regular Ice Cream Man. * Charles T. Ruffles: A demolitions expert who's signature weapon is his exploding Hailzelnut Chocobombs. Is known by townsfolk as the finest chocolate extraordinaire. * Papa Corron: A rad extremist who brings a salty side to the Sweet Squad with his signature weapon, the Cap Popper, which fires rounds that explode on impact. However, it fires like a turret. Disguises as a concession worker at Yuki Theater. * Chance Cotton: A rather "strange" fighter who uses cotton candy to shield his allies from harm, as well as a cotton candy cone drill as a weapon. Disguises as a cotton candy maker. * Tuba Shugga: A versatile support fighter who uses sugar candy to obscure foes' vision and cause breathing problems. He also fires it from his Shugun. The leading seller of Gold Dust sugar candy. * Carla Mellows: A dancing fighter who uses a special form of khandanite. Uses double candy swords connected by a rope of khandanite that can be used to temporarily bind opponents or as a metal like rope to cause harm or kill. Is a travelling dancer. * Kay K. Baker: A fighter who fights using poisonous khandanite cakes and frostings that are so delicious and irresistible that opponents can't help but lose focus from battle. Makes the most exquisite cakes in the world. * Jel E. Bean: A fisticuffs fighter who uses the magical form memory capabilities of khandanite to create status altering jelly beans. Disguises as a big kid constantly being bullied. * Eze Cook: A stealthy fighter who uses khandanite cookies like shuriken to slice through enemies and impale them. Goes around selling Good Girl Cookies for charity. Trivia * The date of founding is the same as the date that Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory released in theaters. * Every team member's name is a pun or play on words.